Sonrisas y lágrimas
by RDzone4
Summary: Tenía que fingir que era solo su amigo(a), pero no podía evitar sentir esto por ella/él, no podía solo borrar ese sentimiento que comenzó a sentir tiempo atrás... y solo le queda fingir que ese sentimiento no existe… fingir ser solo un(a) amigo(a) más… y enterrar ese sentimiento en lo profundo de su corazón… para así… intentar algún día olvidarse de ellos.
1. Lucy

_- _Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen -

_Pensamiento de Lucy_

Narración

- _Dialogo_

* * *

_"Las lágrimas falsas son capaces de herir a otras personas. Las sonrisas falsas son capaces de herir a uno mismo"_

* * *

**SONRISAS Y LAGRIMAS**

**.**

_Hoy en la mañana en el gremio vi como Lisanna abrazaba a Natsu y él le correspondió, sé que tal vez exagero por reaccionar a si ante un abrazo, pero algo dentro de mí se destrozó y no lo pude evitar. Solo me quede ahí sin moverme por un par de segundo mientras procesaba lo que veía, mientras sentía como un vacío se formaba en mi cuerpo, solo fueron un par de segundos para darme cuenta que este sentimiento que tengo no será nunca correspondido._

_Pestañe algunas veces para concentrarme en la plática que tenía con Levi-chan y evitar que se diera cuenta de esto que siento, y tuve que actuar como si nada me molestara como si no sintiera nada, solo seguía ahí con una sonrisa fingida mientras veía como ellos se sonreían y hablaban, mientras Lisanna le mostraba sus afectos de cariño a Natsu. Yo seguía platicando con Mira-san y Levy-chan como si eso no me afectara, como si mi corazón no se destrozara con cada segundo que pasaba, como si esos estúpidos sentimientos que tengo ocultos por ese peli-rosa imperativo no existieran, tenía que fingir que lo que yo siento por él es solo compañerismo y pura amistad. Tenía que seguir fingiendo que estos nuevos sentimientos que descubrí durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos no existían._

_Lo que siento por él… es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras… es un sentimiento cálido que se forma en mi corazón pero a la vez es un sentimiento doloroso, triste y solitario al no poder ser correspondido._

_Sé que ellos dos tienen un pasado que los une, sé que ella estuvo para Natsu cuando el más necesito apoyo, sé que ella siempre sabe lo que a Natsu le sucede sin que él lo diga… pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por él, no puedo solo borrar este sentimiento que ha existido desde hace tiempo, y solo me queda fingir que este tonto sentimiento no existe… fingir para evitar que noten lo triste que estoy… fingir ser solo una amiga más…_

Paso una hora o tal vez dos, el sol estaba en lo mal alto del cielo, la maga celestial de cabello rubio, se fue del gremio un poco cabizbaja pero sin dejar que alguien del gremio lo notara, excusándose que tenía que avanzar con su novela, ella siempre les daba una sonreía fingida, bromeaba y platicaba como si ese sentimiento que tenía dentro la molestara. Siempre con una sonrisa a pesar de tener una tristeza y un dolor dentro de ella…

Fingir… solo le quedaba fingir.

_No esperaba que las cosas fueran a cambiar, tanto, me siento sola, triste y llena de dolor, solo quiero que las cosas sean como eran antes. Antes de darme cuenta de estos sentimientos que siento por él… Yo solía imaginar que era mío su amor… y nunca quise perder la fe en mi corazón… pero ahora nada mas puede entristecerme que su sonrisa, lo que ante me llenaba de alegría. Era solo una ilusión, el amor que creí recibir de él…_

Comenzó a caminar por varios minutos su mente divagaba en muchas cosas, solo caminaba por caminar sin dirigirse a algún destino exacto y sin darse cuenta llego a ese lugar donde siempre iba con Natsu y Happy a pescar, ese hermoso lago que se encontraban en el medio del bosque de Magnolia. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda a un árbol enorme que se encontraba detrás de ella, doblo sus rodillas para poder abrazarlas con sus manos, escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, queriendo olvidarse del mundo, aunque sea por un breve momento. El viento soplaba con lentitud mientras movía su largo cabello rubio. Se quedó ahí mirando como el agua se movía lentamente reflejando el sol brillante que se encontraba en el cielo de color azul celeste, escuchando el sonido de los ramas de los arboles al moverse.

_No sé exactamente cómo explicar el dolor y la tristeza que me invade en estos momentos… pero solo sé que me enamore de la persona equivoca. La única persona que me tendí su mano sin buscar algo a cambio, la primera persona que se volvió mi verdadero amigo, el que siempre está protegiéndome, el que siempre está brindándome su tonta y encantadora sonrisa, el que siempre invade mi privacidad, el que siempre me mete en problemas, el que me llena de felicidad sin que se lo proponga… el que me enamoro y destrozo mi corazón sin que se diera cuenta… Pero tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo permanecer aquí para siempre, tengo que sonreír, tengo que fingir que este sentimiento no me atormenta._

- **_Hey Lucy_ **– dijo una voz masculina sacando a la maga celestial de sus pensamientos, él se acercó a ella para quedar frente a frente, ella alzo su cabeza para mirar a la persona que le hablo, era un joven de cabello rosa y ojos color verde oscuro - **_¿eh? ¿Te sucede algo?_ **– le pregunto, al ver como algunas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos cafés.

_¿Porque tuvo que ser él? La última persona que quería que me viera así de destrozada… ¿Por qué tuvo que venir en este momento? Casi volvía hacer la alegre Lucy que siempre soy cuando estoy con ellos, creo que mi corazón no está listo aun para confrontarlo. ¿Por qué… no se da cuenta que él es el causante de mi dolor? Solo quisiera olvidar esto que en estos momentos siento._

- **_Umm…_** - lo miro con tristeza y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ella lo miro y una sonrisa tristes se formó en su rostro mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo… - **_N-No es nada Natsu _**– dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su brazo.

- **_Uno no llora por nada ¿Qué te sucede? Confía en mi_ **– le dijo con una de sus sonrisas, la chica suspiro rendida, sabía que el joven no se rendiría con facilidad.

_Estúpidos sentimientos… estúpidas lágrimas que no dejan de salir de mis ojos… estúpido Natsu que hace que me enamore más de él en cada momento que pasa._

- **_Veras… Natsu_ **– le dijo mientras lo miraba, cerro sus ojos y le sonrió con tristeza – **_mi… mi… mi corazón está_ roto **– dijo con un deje de tristeza y dolor en su voz con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero sin dejar de sonreír, el chico sola la miro sin decir nada, ella alzo su mano y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas - **_l-lo siento… no debería decirte esto…_** - dijo aun limpiándose los ojos – **_sé que tienen tus propios problemas_** – decía mientras miraba algún punto del suelo – **_además debo de ser fuerte y no llorar_ **– mientras sollozaba.

El chico se acercó a Lucy y se sentó a su lado mientras la acariciaba su cabeza y miraba hacia el cielo donde veía pasar algunas nubes blancas –_ **sin importar que suceda, siempre contaras con migo. Y está bien llorar si estas triste. Somos humanos y podemos expresar nuestros sentimientos libremente** _– la chica alzo su mirada y miro al chico, mientras su labio inferior temblaba y una lágrima recorría su mejilla. El joven le sonrió con calidez.

_Tal vez no debí enamorarme de él, tal vez no debí unirme al gremio, tal vez no debí conocerlo… En estos momentos no sé cómo me siento al estar junto a él… siento algo cálido pero a la vez frio, siento algo dulce pero a la ver amargo, siento amor pero a la vez… rechazo…_

- **_Natsu…_** - dijo con un hilo de voz la joven, la lagrimas comenzaron a salir desmesuradamente de sus ojos cafés, se apoyó en el hombro del peli-rosa y comenzó a llorar sin cesar, el chico solo pudo ofrecer su hombro como apoyo para la rubia.

_Amo a Natsu y no puedo decirle sobre estos sentimientos a nadie y menos a él. Tengo que enterrarlos en lo profundo de mi corazón. Para así… intentar algún día olvídame de ellos._

Pasaron algunos segundo, Natsu solo miraba con tristeza a su amiga sin saber que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, él estaba ahí observándola metido en sus propios pensamiento, solo veía como salían lagrimas tras lágrimas de los ojos de amiga… y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos… y Lucy se alejó del hombro de Natsu, y comenzó a secarse las ultimas lagrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos **– _ahora ya estoy mejor_** – dijo aun limpiándose las lágrimas – **_gracias, Natsu_** – le dijo mientras le sonreía con calidez, el joven peli-rosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- **_Umm… n-no es nada, para eso estoy aquí_** – le dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa.

- **_¿Qué te parece si vamos a una misión?_** – le dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba del suelo y le sonreía.

- **_¿Eh? ¿Estas segura? No prefieres descansar_** – la chica negó con la cabeza.

- **_Umm… no, prefiero ir a una misión con ustedes y divertirme en una aventura_** – le dijo mientras miraba el cielo y sonreía, sentía como esa presión que la sofocaba se liberó cuando se desahogó con Natsu – **_así que… ¡vamos!_** – le dijo mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Natsu la miro no muy convencido, pero al ver la sonrisa de Lucy, cerró los ojos respiro profundo y luego exhalo con lentitud, los abrió una sonrisa se formó en sus ojos y acepto la mano de Lucy, levantándose del suelo.

- **_¡Si, vamos por una aventura, Lucy!_ **– le dijo mientras corría con dirección hacia el gremio, aun sujetando a mano de Lucy.

- **_¡SI!_ **– le dijo Lucy mientras corría sujetando la mano de Natsu, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tuve que mirar otra vez en él, para comprender que siempre está ahí para mí. Sé que este sentimiento que siento por él no fue un error. Ahora se conocerlo no fue un error y menos pasar momentos tanto felices como tristes a su lado. Y así poder borrar todo el dolor y la tristeza que me rodea. Brindarle mi apoyo incondicional, mi amistad y darle fuerza para que esa sonrisa que me enamoro no se borre jamás._

_Y lo único que me queda por hacer… es seguir sonriendo, y fingir que este sentimiento que tengo hacia él, no me entristece… aunque no sea yo quien comparta su vida a su lado…_

* * *

_Peace and Love_

_Written by: rbDragneel04_

_(rebekah)_


	2. Natsu

_- _Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen -

_Pensamiento de Natsu_

Narración

- _Dialogo_

* * *

"_Quizá haya mucho que soportar, pero si vas a llorar sola ven a mi lado..."_

* * *

**SONRISAS Y LAGRIMAS**

**.**

_Muchos me dicen que soy un idita que nunca me doy cuenta de las cosas, pero eso no es así, que actué relajado ante la situación más seria, o que haga las cosas sin pensar no significa que sea un idiota, solo que es más fácil y alegre vivir la vida de ese modo, y así intentar llenar el vacío que me dejo Igneel cuando se fue, aunque no lo negare, aquí en el gremio hay persona que comparten el mismo sufrimiento que yo, el perder a la personas más importantes de tu vida te deja una marca que te seguirá el resto de tu vida, pero entre todos nos llenamos ese vacío. Como ella, que siempre está sonriendo a pesar de la situación, nunca quiere mostrar su lado débil ante los demás, ella intenta cada día ser más fuerte. Y así como ella, todos en el gremio es lo que intentamos día a día, pero eso no evita que haya momentos en los que nos derrumbamos, y aunque intentemos esconderlos para evitar que los demás los vean, siempre lo notaremos..._

_Como hoy en la mañana cuando estaba en el gremio, yo me encontrar durmiendo en el gremio , me desperté y vi a todos en el gremio actuando normal, Kana bebiendo con Wacaba y Macao, Wendy platicando con Romeo, Happy, Charle y Lily, Gajeel comiendo hierro, Lucy platicando con Levy y Mira, si todos hacían lo que siempre hacían, pero no pude evitar mirar a ese punto, si donde se encuentra ella, se ve tan tranquila platicando, tan alegre y llena de vida, tan... bonita... idiota no soy, de acuerdo, claro que se lo que se siente cuando alguien te gusta, siente algo dentro de uno, no puedes dejar de verla y normalmente te sonrojas por motivos tontos, cuando ella sonríe tú sonríes, cuando está feliz tú siente su felicidad, y cuando ella llora tu sientes el dolor y lo compartes con ella... enamorarse, es como le dicen, cuando necesitas de esa persona para sentirte completo, y como les decía no puedo dejar de verla, me quede un rato en mesa con mi cara apoyada sobre de ella mientras la miraba, pero en eso alguien me hablo, era Lisanna quien me levanto de la mesa y me abrazo y obvio yo le correspondí el abrazo y le revolvió el cabello mientras ella me sonreía, se sentó conmigo en la mesa y comenzamos a platicar de temas al azar, pero me di cuenta de algo, tal vez imperceptible para otros pero para mí que la conozco tan bien, me di cuente de su cambio de actitud, seguía platicando con Levy y Mira, pero... algo, algo cambio en ella, se veía triste a pesar de estar sonriendo, se veía apagada a pesar de estar bromeando con los demás, no podía evitar estar mirándola en cada momento, ¿qué le sucedió? es lo que me preguntaba, no sabía que hacer como ir y preguntarle, me preocupa cómo se encuentre, después de todos somos amigos... ha, no creí que esa palabra algún día me daría tanto esfuerzo decirla._

Paso una hora o tal vez dos, el sol estaba en lo mal alto del cielo, la Dragón Slayer de cabello rosa continuaba halando con Lisanna, reían y bromeaban como cualquier otro día, pero algo hizo que el joven peli-rosa se desconcentrara y es que el olor de flores de cerezo con un toque de vainilla de un momento a otro comenzó a desaparecer, giro para mirar hacia donde se supone estaba su compañera de equipo y noto el asiento vacío, su cara cambio a una combinación de entre tristeza y preocupación.

-_ **¿Qué sucede Natsu?** _- le pregunto Lisanna mientras miraba hacia donde el peli-rosa estaba viendo.

-_ **Lucy ya se fue** _- le contesto con monotonía, pero con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- **_Se veía triste, cierto_**- le dijo la chica mientras lo miraba con tristeza, el joven mago se volteo para mirarla sorprendido.

-_ **¡Tú también lo notaste!** _- le dijo sorprendido que además de él, otra persona haya notado el leve cambio en la actitud de la rubia.

- **_Si, a pesar de que sonreía me di cuenta que estaba triste como si algo le molestara_**- dijo mientras miraba algún punto de la mesa -_ **¿tú sabes que le sucede?**_

- **_No, ni idea_**- dijo el peli-rosa mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba.

- **_Porque no vas a hablar con ella y lo averiguas_**- le dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa - **_no tiene mucho que se fue._**

-_ **¿Tú crees? **_**-** le dijo no muy seguro ya que a pesar de no ser tan idiota y dar cuenta de las situaciones que a veces lo meten, no era muy bueno en ese tipo de temas.

- **_Claro tú eres su mejor amigo, debes estar ahí para cuando te necesite_** - le dijo Lisanna mientras le tomaba su mano y la apretaba.

- **_Su mejor amigo_**- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo el joven peli-rosa.

-_ **¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?** _- le pregunto Lisanna.

- **_No, nada_**- le contesto nervioso.

- **_Y ¿qué estas esperando?_**- le dijo Lisanna mientras soltaba su mano y se levantaba de su lugar - **_¡Ve a averiguar que le sucede a nuestra amiga!_**- le dijo mientras lo agarraba de la mano, lo levantaba de su lugar y lo empujaba hacia la salida.

- **_Bien, bien, ya voy, no tienes que empujarme_ **- dijo Natsu mientras se giraba para verla **-_ ¡Gracias, Lisanna! _**- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se giraba para ir hacia donde se encontraba la rubia.

- **_Natsu_ **- le hablo Lisanna, el joven se detuvo y se giró para verla - **_no importa que suceda siempre quédate a su lado_ **- le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- **_¡Claro!_ **- le dijo un poco confundido por las palabras de su amiga y comenzó a correr y desaparecer en la entrada del gremio.

El chico peli-rosa seguía corriendo mientras seguía el olor de la joven rubia, noto que su olor se dirigía hacia el bosque lo cual le extraño.

_No sé exactamente qué le estará pasando a Lucy, desde que regresamos del Daimatou Enbu la note extrañamente rara, a veces se alejaba de mí, lo cual me molestaba, dando excusas tontas, luego se enfermaba a cada rato, siempre la notaba un poco roja de la cara y yo le preguntaba si tenía fiebre pero ella siempre me decía que no, pero yo la notaba roja, pero a veces se portaba extrañamente cariñosa, aunque eso no me molestaba, pero ella no era así, que le sucedía, le pregunte a Mira y me dijo que yo solo me daría cuenta, pero cuenta de que..._

El joven seguía corriendo entre los arboles del gran bosque, después de unos minutos de haber salido del gremio, el olor de Lucy se intensifico cerca de él, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe, se dio cuenta que enfrente de él, estaba el lago donde siempre va a pescar con Lucy y Happy, extrañado comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia dónde provenía el olor de Lucy, comenzó a buscarla con la vista hasta que la vio sentada cerca de la orilla del lago apoyada en un gran árbol, tenía su cara un poco oculta entre sus piernas y brazos que la rodeaban. El viento soplaba con calidez, invadiendo el olor de Lucy por todo el bosque, el sol brillaba en el cielo celeste, él se quedó un momento mirándola...

_Que le sucederá a Lucy, me preocupa que algo malo le haya sucedido, no sé cómo explicarlo pero la siento triste, decaída, la alegría que siempre nos proyecta cuando está con nosotros en estos momentos no existe, y... me duele verla así, quiero ayudarla, ser un apoyo para ella, no sé exactamente cómo explicarme, pero en estos momentos su dolor y tristeza los siento también... ella es para mí algo más que una amiga, si sé que tal vez me enamore de ella, y claro que se el significado de esa palara, pero algo dentro de mi tiene temor, no sé exactamente de qué pero siente temor, miedo, dolor y tristeza, de saber su respuesta si le pregunto... que es lo que ella siente exactamente por mí... pero no dejaría que ella me viera así, tenía que sonreír y fingir que este miedo no me invade... no puedo quedarme aquí ver cómo se derrumba enfrente de mis ojos..._

- **_Hey Lucy_ –** dijo el joven mientras se acercaba y se paraba enfrente de ella, la chica al escuchar la voz del joven alzo su viste y lo miro, el sintió una punzada de dolor dentro de él al ver la así - **_¿eh? ¿Te sucede algo?_** – le pregunto al ver como de sus grandes ojos cafés algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

_¿Por qué esta así? ¿Por qué se ve tan destrozada? ¿Qué sucedió momentos antes? porque la Lucy alegre que conozco y quiero, esta así de triste, me duele verla así, no quiero que ella sufra por eso Happy y yo siempre nos encargamos de hacerla reír, hacerla feliz._

- **_Umm…_** - le dijo mientras lo miraba con tristeza y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, ella lo miro y una sonrisa tristes se formó en su rostro mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo… - **_N-No es nada Natsu_**– dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su brazo.

- **_Uno no llora por nada ¿Qué te sucede? Confía en mí_** – le dijo el joven con una de sus sonrisas, la chica suspiro

_Lucy que te sucede, me duele verte así... solo necesito que me des una oportunidad para eliminar la tristeza de tu corazón, alejarte de la soledad que te rodea, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad para..._

- **_Veras… Natsu_** – le dijo la joven mientras lo miraba sacando de sus pensamientos al joven, ella cerro sus ojos y le sonrió con tristeza – **_mi… mi… mi corazón está_ _roto_**- dijo con un deje de tristeza y dolor en su voz con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero sin dejar de sonreír...

_¿Eh? s-su... su corazón... esta..._

Él solo se quedó ahí sin decir nada, ella alzo su mano y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas **- _l-lo siento… no debería decirte esto…_ **- dijo aun limpiándose los ojos – **_sé que tienen tus propios problemas_ **– decía mientras miraba algún punto del suelo – **_además debo de ser fuerte y no llorar_ **– le dijo mientras leves sollozos salían de sus garganta. _"No importa que suceda siempre quédate a su lado_" las palabras que le dijo Lisanna momentos antes resonaron en su cabeza rosa, respiro hondo y la miro por unos segundos para poder comprender bien la situación.

El chico se acercó a Lucy y se sentó a su lado mientras la acariciaba su cabeza y miraba hacia el cielo donde veía pasar algunas nubes blancas –_ **sin importar que suceda, siempre contaras con migo. Y está bien llorar si estas triste. Somos humanos y podemos expresar nuestros sentimientos libremente** _– la chica alzo su mirada y miro al chico, mientras su labio inferior temblaba y una lágrima recorría su mejilla. El joven le sonrió con calidez.

_Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Lucy, no sé exactamente cómo explicar el dolor que sentí en mi pecho, sentí como mi mundo se desboronaba, su corazón ya tiene dueño y ese no soy yo. Ya descubrió cuál es ese temor y miedo que sentía de saber cuál sería la respuesta de Lucy, era saber que yo no era el dueño de su corazón, y ahora ese miedo se convirtió en tristeza al saber la cruel realidad...y ahora soy yo quien también sufre, ahora también tengo mi corazón destrozado, lo tengo que admitir a pesar que no soy bueno en este tipo de temas, ahora siento ese vacío dentro de mí, pero tenía que fingir que eso no me molesta, que eso no me daño, tenía que fingir que no estaba enamorada de ella, en estos momentos no sé cómo me siento al estar junto a ella… siento algo cálido pero a la vez frio, siento algo dulce pero a la ver amargo, siento amor pero a la vez… rechazo…_

- **_Natsu…_** - dijo con un hilo de voz la joven, la lagrimas comenzaron a salir desmesuradamente de sus ojos cafés, se apoyó en el hombro del peli-rosa y comenzó a llorar sin cesar, el chico solo pudo ofrecer su hombro como apoyo para la rubia.

_Amo a Lucy y no puedo decirle sobre estos sentimientos a nadie y menos a ella. Tengo que enterrarlos en lo profundo de mi corazón. Para así… intentar algún día olvídame de ellos._

Pasaron algunos segundo, Natsu solo miraba con tristeza a su amiga sin saber que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, él estaba ahí observándola metido en sus propios pensamiento, solo veía como salían lagrimas tras lágrimas de los ojos de amiga… y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Quisiera ser yo el responsable de esas lágrimas, pero sé que si fuera yo el dueño de su corazón jamás dejaría que derramara alguna lagrima triste._

Pasaron algunos minutos… y Lucy se alejó del hombro de Natsu, y comenzó a secarse las ultimas lagrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos – **_ahora ya estoy mejor_** – dijo aun limpiándose las lágrimas – **_gracias, Natsu_**– le dijo mientras le sonreía con calidez, el joven peli-rosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- **_Umm… n-no es nada, para eso estoy aquí_ **– le dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa, no podía evitar sonrojarse con esa sonrisa que lo enamoro, que le cautivo su corazón salvaje.

- **_¿Qué te parece si vamos a una misión?_** – le dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba del suelo y le sonreía.

- **_¿Eh? ¿Estas segura? No prefieres descansar_** – la chica negó con la cabeza.

- **_Umm… no, prefiero ir a una misión con ustedes y divertirme en una aventura_** – le dijo mientras miraba el cielo y sonreía, sentía como esa presión que la sofocaba se liberó cuando se desahogó con Natsu – **_así que… ¡vamos!_** – le dijo mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Natsu la miro no muy convencido, pero al ver la sonrisa de Lucy, cerró los ojos respiro profundo y luego exhalo con lentitud, los abrió una sonrisa se formó en sus ojos y acepto la mano de Lucy, levantándose del suelo.

- **_¡Si, vamos por una aventura, Lucy!_** – le dijo mientras corría con dirección hacia el gremio, aun sujetando a mano de Lucy.

- **_¡SI!_** – le dijo Lucy mientras corría sujetando la mano de Natsu, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tal vez mi destino no está compartir una vida a su lado, tal vez enamorarme de ella no debió de haber sucedido... pero conocerla, ser su amigo y brindarle la alegría que ella necesita, es lo mejor que me pudo suceder, este sentimiento que siento hacia ella no se borrar a pesar del tiempo que pase, pero tendré que vivir con ello, solo me queda estar a su lado para borrar todo el dolor y tristeza que la rodea, brindarle mi apoyo incondicional, mi amistad y darle fuerza para que esa sonrisa que me enamoro no se borre jamás._

_Y lo único que me queda por hacer… es seguir sonriendo, y fingir que este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella, no me entristece… aunque no sea yo quien comparta su vida a su lado…_

* * *

_Falta un capítulo más..._

_Peace and Love_

_Written by: rbDragneel04_

_(rebekah)_


	3. Lisanna

_- _Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen -

_Pensamiento de Lisanna_

Narración

- **_Dialogo_**

* * *

_"Siempre sonríes de esa manera tan amable, y vives en soledad"_

* * *

**_SONRISAS Y LÁGRIMAS_**

_._

_Sabía que todo era distinto desde que regrese de Edoras… pero no quería aceptarlo. Siempre me mantuve al margen para apreciar todo desde un punto de vista distante… y entonces lo note, note ese brillo en sus ojos cuando la ve… no sé cómo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, cuando me confirme lo que ya sabía… sentí un vacío dentro de mí, que crecía en cada segundo que pasaba… aunque me reí internamente de mí, ya que lo sabía, ¡Lo sabía! Lo vi en Edoras… Edo-Natsu y Edo-Lucy siempre estaban juntos, no sé porque ahora me sorprende… tal vez… y solo tal vez, algo dentro de mi tenía la vaga esperanza que ese sentimiento que creí que Natsu tenía por mí no había cambiado…_

_Pero no fue así… sus sentimientos estaban dirigidos a otra persona… a ella... y yo…_

_No sé realmente como sentirme… me siento triste… pero a la vez feliz… tal vez estoy loca… pero no puedo obligar o pedir que Natsu sienta por mí lo que nunca volverá a sentir. Además… al parecer es reciproco sus sentimientos… he visto como Lucy se sonroja por el acercamiento de Natsu, también como los dos se buscan con la mirada y sonríen cuando el otro no lo ve… se ven tiernos cuando hacen eso._

_Como ese día… llegue y vi a Natsu sentado mirando el gremio y vi que mira a Lucy, y fue cuando me decidí… dejaría a un lado mis sentimientos por Natsu, y como un modo de despedida le di un abrazo, él me correspondí, sentí una alegría amarga por dentro, me sentí felizmente triste… contradictorio, pero es el modo en que me sentía, ya que fue como un abrazo de despedida hacia mis sentimientos por él. Me senté con él y comenzamos a platicar… pero lo note en cada instante volteaba a ver hacia ese punto, donde estaba Lucy hablando con Levy y Mira-nee, pero intente que no se notara mi frustración, tuve que fingir que ese pequeño movimiento no me dolía, tenía que fingir que no vía eso. Yo seguía con él hablando con una sonrisa, como si esas pequeñas e instantes miradas que daba hacia Lucy no me dolía como una punzada._

_Yo solía imaginar que era mío su amor… y nunca quise perder la fé en mi corazón… pero ahora nada más puede entristecerme que su sonrisa, lo que ante me llenaba de alegría. Era solo una ilusión, el amor que creí recibir de él…_

Paso una hora o tal vez dos, el sol estaba en lo mal alto del cielo, la maga de cabello platinado continuaba halando con Natsu, reían y bromeaban como cualquier otro día, pero algo hizo que la peli-blanca se sintiera destrozada y es que vio como el DS del fuego giraba para mirar hacia donde se supone estaba la maga celestial, ella miro también y noto que ya no estaba, entonces supo porque Natsu tenía esa mirada triste.

-_**¿Qué sucede Natsu?**_- le pregunto la peli-blanca mientras seguía mirando hacia donde se supone estaba la maga celestial.

-_**Lucy ya se fue**_- le contesto como un susurro, pero con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Ella suspiro con tristeza, respiro hondo para evitar que su voz sonora cortada.

_Lo que siento por él… es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras… es un sentimiento cálido que se forma en mi corazón pero a la vez es un sentimiento doloroso, triste y solitario al no poder ser correspondido. Pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por él, no puedo solo borrar este sentimiento que ha existido desde hace tiempo, y solo me queda fingir que este tonto sentimiento no existe… fingir para evitar que noten lo triste que estoy… fingir ser solo una amiga más…_

- **_Se veía triste, cierto_**- le dijo la chica mientras lo miraba con tristeza, el joven mago se volteo para mirarla sorprendido.

-_**¡Tú también lo notaste!**_- le dijo sorprendido, ella le sonrió, a pesar de sentir como su labio inferior temblaba, coloco sus manos sobre la mesa, las juntos y las miro por unos segundos.

_En estos momentos no sé cómo me siento al estar junto a él… siento algo cálido pero a la vez frio, siento algo dulce pero a la ver amargo, siento amor pero a la vez… rechazo… Pero tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que sonreír, tengo que fingir que este sentimiento no me atormenta, pero… ¡¿Por qué no se da cuenta de lo sentimientos que tengo hacia él?!_

- **_Si, a pesar de que sonreía me di cuenta que estaba triste como si algo le molestara_**- dijo mientras seguí mirando sus manos, con tristeza y frustración, cerro sus ojos al sentir que en cualquier momentos colapsaría, respiro hondo y pregunto -_**¿tú sabes que le sucede?**_

- **_No, ni idea_**- dijo el peli-rosa pensativo. Ella alzo su mirada y noto la preocupación en el rostro del peli-roso, respiro hondo.

_¡¿Qué es lo que él siente exactamente por mí?! Quisiera saber si alguna vez me vio más que una amiga… Pero no dejare que él me vea así, tengo que sonreír y fingir que este miedo de perderlo para siempre, de perder la última y vaga esperanza que me queda... ¡No puedo dejar que me va destrozada frente a sus ojos! ¡Tengo que ser la sonriente y feliz Lisanna que siempre finjo ser!_

- **_Porque no vas a hablar con ella y lo averiguas_**- le dijo con la mejor sonrisa que podía darle en ese momento - **_no tiene mucho que se fue._**

-_**¿Tú crees? **_**-** le dijo no muy seguro.

- **_Claro tú eres su mejor amigo, debes estar ahí para cuando te necesite_** - le dijo ella mientras acercaba su mano le tomaba la de él y la apretaba para que sintiera que no estaba solo y que contaba con ella.

- **_Su mejor amigo_**– susurro el peli-rosa, lo cual oyó la peli-blanca, sintiendo una punzada en su interior.

_Al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, no sé exactamente cómo explicar el dolor que sentí en mi pecho, sentí como mi mundo se desboronaba, su corazón ya tiene dueño y ese no soy yo. Y ahora tengo mi corazón destrozado, siento un vacío que se va formando dentro de mí, pero tenía que fingir que eso no me molesta, que eso no me daño, tenía que fingir que no estaba enamorada de él, en estos momentos no sé cómo me siento al estar junto a él… siento algo cálido pero a la vez frio, siento algo dulce pero a la ver amargo, siento amor pero a la vez… rechazo…_

-_**¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?**_- le pregunto Lisanna, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado.

- **_No, nada_**- le contesto nervioso. Ella entre cerro los ojos, respiro hondo… sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, esto era muy doloroso para ella.

- **_Y ¿qué estas esperando?_**- le dijo Lisanna mientras soltaba su mano y se levantaba de su lugar - **_¡Ve a averiguar que le sucede a nuestra amiga!_**- le dijo mientras lo agarraba de la mano, lo levantaba de su lugar y lo empujaba hacia la salida, escondiendo su mirada debajo de su flequillo.

- **_Bien, bien, ya voy, no tienes que empujarme_**- dijo Natsu mientras se giraba para verla, ella le sonrió -**_ ¡Gracias, Lisanna! _**- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se giraba para ir hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. Cuando lo escucho y vio como comenzó a alejarse de ella, sintió una especie de pánico.

_¡Solo quisiera una oportunidad! ¡Solo quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad Natsu! ¡Para demostrarte lo que siento!_

- **_Natsu_**- le hablo Lisanna, el joven se detuvo y se giró para verla, ella lo miro queriendo decirlo lo que sentía…

_Pero… sé que no sucederá… sé que aunque te diga lo que siento… tu no podrás corresponderme como quisiera…_

Pero mejor callo y le dijo - **_no importa que suceda siempre quédate a su lado_**– y le dio una sonrisa triste.

- **_¡Claro!_**- le dijo un poco confundido. La peli-blanca miro como la figura del peli-rosa se desaparecía en la entrada del gremio, ensombreció su mirada bajo su flequillo, mientras empuñaba sus manos a cada lado de ella. Sentía un ardor en su garganta que comenzaba a subir hasta sus ojos.

- **_Lisanna _**– se escuchó una dulce voz femenina detrás de ella, giro con lentitud su cabeza para mirar quien le hablaba, se giró completamente, y vio cómo su hermana le sonreía con calidez, ella comenzó a sentir su labio inferior temblar y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, corrió hasta los brazos de sus hermana mayor – **_lo hiciste bien hermanita_** – le decía Mira, mientras le acariciaba su espalda.

- **_¡M-Mira-nee! _**– dijo Lisanna mientras lloraba en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

_Amo a Natsu y no puedo decirle sobre estos sentimientos a nadie y menos a él. Tengo que enterrarlos en lo profundo de mi corazón. Para así… intentar algún día olvídame de ellos._

Los minutos pasaron, y la peli-blanca se alejó de los brazos de su hermana mayor – **_Mira-nee ¿Hice lo correcto? _**– le pregunto mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules que estaba un poco hinchados y rojos por el llanto.

– **_Sí, estoy orgullosa de ti _**– le dijo Mira, mientras la agarraba de los hombros y le daba una sonrisa maternal, ella se limpió las lágrimas con su mano, y le dio una leve sonrisa - **_¿Ya te sientes mejor?_** – la peli-blanca asintió con la cabeza y se fue con Mira.

Los minutos transcurrieron, Lisanna estaba hablando con algunos magos en la barra, entonces miro hacia la entrada del gremio y vio a un peli-rosa y una rubia entrar corriendo con las manos agarradas, sonrió con alegría al verlos juntos…

_Tuve que mirar otra vez en él, para comprender que hice lo correcto. Sé que este sentimiento que siento por él no fue un error. Ahora sé que le brindare mi apoyo incondicional, mi amistad y darle fuerza para que esa sonrisa que me enamoro no se borre jamás._

- **_¡Happy! ¡Vamos a una misión! _**– grito el peli-rosa mientras arrancaba un afiche de la pizarra de misiones.

**_- ¡Erza! ¡Gray! ¡Ustedes también van! _**– les dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba hacia ellos, con una sonrisa.

- **_¡AYE! _**– contesto el gatito azul.

- **_¡MIRA, tomaremos esta misión! _**– dijo el peli-rosa mientras se acercaba a la barra donde se encontraba. Entonces desvió su mirada al menos de los Strauss y le dio una gran sonrisa, ella se sorprendió pero rápidamente le dio una sonrisa igual de grande como respuesta.

- **_¡Nos vamos! _**– grito el peli-rosa mientras salía corriendo con rumbo hacia la entrada del gremio donde lo estaban esperando sus compañeros. Lisanna sonrió ante esa imagen, suspiro con tristeza y luego con una sonrisa y continuo platicando con sus amigos.

_Y lo único que me queda por hacer… es seguir sonriendo, y fingir que este sentimiento que tengo hacia él, no me entristece… aunque no sea yo quien comparta su vida a su lado…_

* * *

_¿Les gusto?_

_Este es el final... este Fic trato del mismo día desde diferentes puntos de vistas de los mencionado..._

_Peace and Love_

_Written by: rbDragneel04_

_(rebekah)_


End file.
